Darth Justice
by Romantic Warrior 1999
Summary: Offered a chance to redeem himself of his past sins, Darth Vader returns to life following his sacrifice to save Luke from the Emperor. Sent to a strange planet called Earth, Vader finds the world to be home to many strange and powerful individuals. With a new universe, come new rules, and Vader will have to relearn an old word: Justice.


**I don't own Star Wars or Justice League.**

 **[-]**

 **DARTH JUSTICE:**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **OUT OF THE SHADOWS:**

 **[-]**

Superman was trapped.

With Parasite and Metallo working together, the Man of Steel was rendered powerless. Between Metallo's kryptonite and Parasite's absorption, Superman couldn't fight back. Either villain alone was a challenge to defeat. But with both going up against him, it might as well be the end for Superman.

"My, my, Superman…" Metallo sneered. "It seems that the tables have finally turned in our favor. With you finally gone, Metropolis shall be ours for the taking."

Superman tried to stand, collapsing back down when Metallo moved his kryptonite heart closer.

"Ah-ah-ah." Metallo wagged his finger. "We'll have none of that now. This is our victory for once." Metallo glanced over at Parasite. "Well, my purple pal, it's time to dig in!"

Parasite licked his lips. "It's about time! I'm starvin'!"

Metallo grabbed Superman by the neck. Making sure to keep the Kryptonian as close to the kryptonite as possible, Metallo presented Superman to Parasite.

Clasping his hands across Superman's face, Parasite proceeded to drain the superhero's energy.

" _Ahh!_ " Superman writhed in agony. He could feel his life draining away. But he was powerless to stop it.

Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, close friends to the Man of Steel, could only watch.

"Miss Lane, they're gonna kill him!" Jimmy cried out.

"I know, Jimmy!" Lois said desperately. She was on the verge of tears. _Someone…Anyone…Save him!_

 _ **Khooooh-puuuhrr. Khooooh-puuuhrr.**_

Hearing the strange sound, everyone—including the villains—looked around. The source was pinpointed to be coming from a dark alleyway.

"Is it Batman?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

Lois shook her head. "I don't think so, Jimmy."

Lois had had the same idea that Bruce would pop up to help. But she never recalled the Dark Knight making that sound.

Someone was coming closer to the battle. Stepping out of the darkness and into the bright light of day, was none other than Darth Vader.

The Dark Lord, setting his gaze on Metallo and Parasite, spoke.

" _Unhand him._ "

Without thinking it through, Vader had revealed himself. He knew that—tactically—it was a foolish decision. But a part of him found himself enraged at Superman's torturous execution. It felt all too familiar to the Dark Lord. So he decided to stop it.

"What's this?" Metallo mockingly asked. "A new costumed crusader come to save the day? How quaint…"

Parasite grimaced. "Beat it, Grim Reaper. Or else you'll join blue-boy here."

Vader was unshaken by the villain's threat. Instead he fixed the both of them under a hard stare.

"Perhaps I was not being clear." Vader took a step forward, releasing his dark aura on the villains. "You will release him…or you shall both suffer my wrath."

Metallo and Parasite felt Vader's darkness. Parasite shivered under the May sun. And Metallo felt his usual confidence weaken as well as his bluster silence. They understood now.

This was not an ordinary man.

But the dastardly duo wasn't about to run. Superman was practically at their mercy. A few more moments, and the Son of Krypton would bother them no more. Besides that, they couldn't just turn tail and run. Both had their reputations to think of. This "Black Knight" wasn't about to scare them.

"Sorry friend." Metal apologized, despite not meaning it. "But we're not about to give up our chance to kill the Man of Steel."

Metallo looked at Parasite. "You handle him, and I'll make sure Superman doesn't go anywhere."

Parasite nodded. "Got it." He released Superman, turning on Vader. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Parasite stomped towards the Dark Lord. "Let's make this quick. I got better things to do."

"Then we are in agreement." Vader mocked.

With his part said, Vader quickly Force-pushed Parasite. The villain became a purple blur, crashing into a parked car. The crowd of on-looker's jaws dropped. Nobody could believe what they saw.

Even Metallo was surprised. The cyborg unconsciously dropped Superman, focusing on Vader.

Using Metallo's surprise to his advantage, Vader forced Metallo away from Superman as well. Metallo flew into Parasite, crashing the both of them into a laundromat. The villains had been disabled momentarily, but were far from being defeated.

Vader dashed over to Superman. The Kryptonian was breathing, albeit weekly. Vader raised Superman's head.

"Are you alright?" Vader asked.

Superman coughed. "I'm still weak from the Kryptonite and absorption. It'll take time for me to recover. But I'm afraid we don't have that much time on our hands."

"I believe I can help with that." Placing his hand on Superman's shoulder, Vader channeled his connection to the Force.

Surprisingly, Superman felt his strength returning to him faster than ever before.

"How are you doing that?" Superman asked.

"Natural healing can be accelerated if one knows how to use the Force properly." Vader answered.

Superman wasn't entirely sure what the "Force" was, but he was grateful to the stranger.

After a couple moments, Superman was standing without any assistance.

"I can't fly or move as fast as I want to, but it's just enough for me to fight. Thank you." He told the stranger.

Vader nodded. "You may repay the favor in the moment." The Dark Lord responded, pointing at the laundromat.

Metallo and Parasite were picking themselves off the ground. Soon they would start attacking. Vader and Superman face the laundromat, preparing to fight.

"How can we defeat them?" Vader asked.

"Normally, I would fight either with a special lead suit I have. But we don't have time for it. Metallo is the hardest for me to fight because of his kryptonite."

"What is this kryptonite?"

"It's that green rock inside his chest. If I get too close to it, I become weak." Superman explained.

"Then I shall contend with this 'Metallo' and leave the purple one to you." Vader stated.

"Be careful." Superman warned. "Even without kryptonite, he's still powerful."

"But I am even more so." Vader told him.

Metallo glared at Superman and the dark stranger. No thanks to the latter, they had lost their advantage over Superman. With Superman alert and about as well as having an ally, killing the Man of Steel would be more difficult than he had anticipated.

"As long as 'Stupor-man' has that dark freak helping out, we can't kill him properly." Metallo growled. "I'll take care of tall, dark and ugly. You make sure that Superman is busy."

"Who died and made you leader?" Parasite demanded.

"Quit arguing and just do it!"

Gritting his teeth, Parasite did as he was commanded. Charging at Superman, Parasite started thinking about how he would get rid of Metallo.

Superman leapt back, evading Parasite's grasp. The Man of Steel decided to evade Parasite until the villain's power was gone.

In the meantime, Vader and Metallo were squaring off at one another.

"You failed to mention that you had such powers." Metallo chided.

"You failed to ask." Vader retorted.

Metallo laughed. "Fair enough. You wouldn't happen to know more tricks, would you?"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

"Well then," Metallo cracked his neck. "… _I guess I'm about to find out_."

Metallo lunged at Vader, trying to grab him. But the Dark Lord was faster and more agile. Vader skirted to the side and behind Metallo.

Vader raised his hand, sending another surge of the Force at Metallo. Metallo spun around, crossing his arms and tackling the attack head-on. He slid back a few inches, but no more.

Metallo grinned. "The same trick won't work twice."

As a reply, Vader closed his hand and raised it.

Simultaneously, Metallo was rose off the ground. Flailing his legs, Metallo desperately tried to free himself.

Vader then flung Metallo to the ground.

Metallo found himself bouncing and tumbling down the street. He eventually stopped, but not without a couple of dents.

"Thank you for the advice." Vader called out.

[-]

Superman continued to dodge away from Parasite. He felt his strength returning, but all of it would be moot if Parasite caught him. The Kryptonian had to finish off the villain as quickly as possible.

"You can't keep this up, Blue-Boy!" Parasite yelled. "Sooner or later, I'll catch you!"

Parasite was right. It was only a matter of time before he would catch Superman.

But it was also a matter of time before Parasite's borrowed power would run out. Perhaps Superman could speed the clock up. It was only a matter of how.

Then, a burst of inspiration at the Man of Steel.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Parasite!" Superman taunted. He leapt up into the air, flying away.

Parasite followed after Superman, passing buildings in a flash.

Superman focused. The higher he got, the more unfiltered solar rays Superman received.

Unfortunately, Parasite was catching up. The villain wasn't enjoying this game of tag at all. Frustrated, the villain started pushing himself. Within moments, Parasite was just a few feet behind Superman.

Parasite stretched his arm out reaching for Superman's ankle.

"I have you now!" Parasite said. As soon as his fingers were inches from touching Superman, Parasite halted.

"What?!" Parasite was bewildered. He was so close. _Why did he suddenly stop?_

Superman stopped and hovered over Parasite, smiling. "Looks like you over-exerted yourself, Parasite."

Superman was right. He had used up his power to quickly. Now he was dead in the water. Soon, all the power wore off and Parasite once again felt gravity's pull on him.

" _Uh-oh."_ He managed to say before falling from the air. Parasite screamed, falling hundreds of feet through the air.

[-]

Metallo rose from the ground, seething in anger. The cyborg didn't know who this interloper was, but he had already humiliated Metallo twice.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, _friend_." Metallo told Vader.

"Then perhaps you'll consider putting more effort into our duel." Vader riposted.

" _Then perhaps I shall."_ Metallo then charged forward.

Vader was slightly annoyed at the villain's inability to learn, but he did appreciate his foe's candor. Nevertheless, Vader didn't try to prepare for the attack.

Suddenly, Metallo halted his charge at Vader. Instead, the cyborg planted his feet into the ground, thrusting out his chest. A ray of pale, green light shot out of the Metallo's chest, flying toward Vader.

Vader was surprised at the attack. But he dodged, narrowly escaping the Kryptonite blast.

The blast flew past Vader, hitting a parked car instead. The car exploded.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

The explosion knocked Vader back a few meters. Apart from a small a few small tears in his cape, the Dark Lord was fine.

Vader cursed himself for his arrogance. It had nearly cost him his life. He thought it to be foolish to die so early in his second chance at life. Now was the time to concentrate and rise above his blood-stained past, not dive right back into his old ways.

Metallo released another blast at Vader.

But the Dark Lord was ready this time. He picked himself up and somersaulted out of range.

Vader landed on his feet facing Metallo.

"Seems I almost got you back there, old chap!" Metallo grinned, striding towards Vader. "No one—not Superman, not even you—can stand up to my kryptonite! Why don't you make this easy on yourself and submit!?"

"Don't be too proud of the technological terror you've become." Vader told Metallo. "Your power is insignificant when compared to that of the Force."

Standing up, Vader grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. He raised the hilt, pointing it at Metallo.

Metallo smirked. "I think my power can deal with whatever mumbo-jumbo you're spouting."

Vader pressed the button on his lightsaber, igniting its crimson blade.

 _ **Kssshhhh!**_

Metallo's eyes widened.

Vader spun his blade dramatically. It hummed as he did so. "Are you certain about that?" He asked Metallo.

Metallo said nothing, growing more uneasy by the moment.

Vader raised his lightsaber, holding it with two hands. He glared at Metallo, daring the cyborg to attack. Vader shifted his weight, preparing to strike. _'Come.'_ Vader thought. _'Come and face me.'_

Vader's thoughts were realized when Metallo powered up his kryptonite. "Say 'goodbye', _freak_."Metallo released a blast at Vader.

Vader stood his ground, swinging his lightsaber. The crimson blade connected with the green bolt, the former deflecting the latter away. The bolt hit a patch of asphalt instead.

Metallo was surprised. It was certainly the last thing that he was expecting.

Without warning, Darth Vader started walking toward Metallo.

In a fit of panic, Metallo began firing off kryptonite blasts in a rapid-fire tempo.

Vader didn't slow his pace, deflecting the blasts as fast as they came at him. As far as Vader was concerned, he may as well been swatting flies.

Realizing his strategy (or lack of) wasn't working, Metallo decided to play his ultimate move. Charging his kryptonite to full power, Metallo released an enormous beam blast at Vader.

Vader caught the blast with his lightsaber, stopping in his tracks. The lightsaber crackled, fending off the blast.

"Ha! I have you now!" Metallo cheered diabolically.

Calling forth his strength, Vader pushed against the kryptonite current.

" _What? No!_ " Metallo intensified his blast. It did little to slow Vader's approach.

With great effort, Vader closed the gap between himself and Metallo. Once he was upon his adversary, Vader tilted Metallo upward with the force. He ducked under the beam and slashed at Metallo's chest.

Metallo cried out in pain, ceasing his blast.

Vader quickly used the force, yanking the kryptonite out of Metallo's chest. He tossed the kryptonite out of Metallo's reach and blocked the cyborg's path.

Metallo had terror written all over his face. "N-n-now, friend. Let us be rational…" stuttering, Metallo raised his hands and backed away from Vader.

"How peculiar…" Vader mused. "Your normal bluster is gone. Vader raised his lightsaber, pointing it at Metallo. _"Now, why is that?"_

Metallo gulped. "F-friend, there's no need to be hasty."

In response, Darth Vader sliced Metallo's arms off.

"Ahhh!" Metallo screamed. He turned around, running away from the Dark Lord.

Not bothering to chase after Metallo, Vader threw his lightsaber after the cyborg. The saber spun through the air, slicing Metallo's legs before returning to its master.

Vader caught the saber and switched it off, placing it on his belt. The authorities would handle the clean-up.

The fight was over and Vader hadn't the slightest idea where Superman and Parasite were.

A loud, drawn-out scream caused Vader to look up. He saw Parasite falling from the sky.

Without hesitation, Vader calmly walked out of the criminal's projected landing spot.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Once the smoke cleared, Parasite was lying in the dead center of the crater he created.

"Sorry about that!" Superman called out, flying down to Vader. "I hope you're not hurt."

"A few tears in my cape, but nothing life-threatening." Vader told Superman. "But our opponents won't be so fortunate."

"Yeah." Superman agreed. Then his eyes widened. "Behind you!"

Vader whirled around, facing Parasite. As Vader and Superman were speaking, the villain had snuck up on them. Before Vader could do anything, Parasite grabbed Vader's arm.

Parasite laughed. "Gotcha now, Grim Reaper! _Your powers belong to me!_ "

But nothing happened. Neither Vader nor Parasite felt any different.

Parasite tried again. " _To me!_ "

Again, nothing happened.

" _TO ME!_ " Parasite screamed.

Annoyed by the futile attempt, Vader grabbed Parasite's wrist. The Dark Lord squeezed, earning a pained cry from the villain.

"Gah!" Parasite yelled. "What are you?! A cyborg or something?!"

"Correct." Vader affirmed.

Parasite stared at Vader. "Errors have been made."

"Indeed."

Sending a sucker punch to Parasite's gut, Vader made the villain bend over. After which, a swift knee to the face followed. A right hook. And a left hook. To conclude the punishment, Vader reared his arm back, delivering a massive uppercut.

Parasite stumbled back, spinning right before he fell face-down to the ground. This time he didn't get up.

Superman was stunned. He had never seen anyone knock out the Parasite like that before.

Vader shook his cybernetic limbs ensuring they were in working order. He was just about to be on his way when he heard the sound of cheering.

"Your audience awaits." Vader told Superman.

But the Man of Steel shook his head. "They're not cheering for me."

Slowly, Vader faced the crowd. It was true. The crowd was pointing towards him as they cheered. Vader turned to Superman. "I'm not worthy."

Superman gave Vader a friendly smile. "You saved my life and stopped a pair of criminals. If that's not worthy of applause, I don't know what is."

But Vader stood in place. He was unsure of whether to go or not.

"Come. Let them get to know you."

Slowly and cautiously, Vader joined Superman. Together, they walked to the journalists and reporters. The two were immediately greeted by the flashes of cameras and chattered questions of reporters.

Lois Lane appeared at the front of the group, along with Jimmy Olsen who was snapping pictures of the heroes.

Lois smiled as Superman drew close. "Superman, we're glad to see you're alright. But if you wouldn't mind, we have some questions for your friend here."

"Of course." Superman obliged. "I'm actually curious myself."

Lois faced Vader, her pen and pad at the ready. "First things first, Can you tell us your name?"

Pushing his uncertainty aside, Vader faced the crowd of people and answered.

"I am Darth Vader."

[-]

Over the next hour, Darth Vader was pelted with question after question: _'Who was he?', 'Where did he come from?', 'Why was he here?', 'Was he an alien or a human?'._ It didn't seem to stop.

But Vader composed himself and answered each question as best as he could.

Eventually, Superman noticed the Dark Lord's discomfort. He turned to the reporters, announcing that they had other matters to attend to. Superman and Darth Vader walked away after that. The reporters still called out to have their questions answered, but less fervently as before. Some had already started bolting to the newspapers, to catch their editors before the evening edition was published.

Superman walked alongside Vader. He smiled understandingly. "Not a people-person, are you?"

Vader didn't try to hide his reservations. He hadn't exactly been friendly around people for twenty years. "People normally dread my appearance." he told Superman somberly.

"You know, I have a friend who has a similar effect on people." replied Superman. As he said it, his thoughts immediately produced a familiar, brooding face. "But even he managed to inspire people. I believe you can too."

Vader nearly scoffed in front of Superman. If only he knew the Dark Lord's past, then he would realize the tragic irony behind those hope-filled words. "I doubt that I qualify as inspiration."

Superman stopped walking and faced Vader. His face was set, but void of hostility. "Darth Vader, I don't know what happened in your past. If you don't want to share it, then I'm fine with it. But regardless of any mistakes we make in our lives, we always have the power to learn and rise above them. I think you can come back from your mistakes. I also think that you already know that."

The Dark Lord stared in silent surprise. He had never met someone who was so forgiving and pure. Save for two that was. The Man of Steel sounded just like _him_ …and _her_.

The words spoken by Superman filled Vader with a hope that he hadn't felt in a long time. He could change. He had to. If not for himself, then for Luke.

"You're right, Superman," Vader said at last. "In more ways than one. But it will not be easy…"

"It wouldn't be the right thing if it was easy." Superman reminded him. "Do you need help? A place to stay?"

Vader shook his head. "No. This world is new to me, so I must discover it for myself." He looked off into the distance as he said it. It was as though he was already looking upon this strange world's wonders.

Superman smiled gently. He understood what Vader meant. He wasn't going to press the matter if Vader didn't want to. "I understand. But if you ever need help, or a friend, just contact me." As he spoke, Superman presented Vader with a watch-like device, which was likely a communicator.

Vader took the communicator from Superman, turning it over. "Thank you." Vader said finally.

Superman offered his hand to Vader. Hesitating at first, Vader took it. The Man of Steel and the Dark Lord shared a firm handshake.

Hands shaken, Vader and Superman went their separate ways.

Vader set out on his journey on foot. He walked until he reached Metropolis' limits. Then he followed alongside what the signs called a "highway." He walked and walked, ignoring the strange looks that came from the cars' passengers. Hours passed, yet he did not stop.

As the sun began to set that day, Vader passed a sign announcing he would be entering another city.

A city called… Gotham.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you guys think? I hope to progress this into a full-out story with a fresh take on two classic franchises. Please share your views of my story!**

 **Also are there any beta readers out there willing to take me on? If so, please PM me about it.**

 **Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
